The cop story
by Tierry Leoine
Summary: AU, Clex. Clark Kent, quitting his job at Daily Planet joins the police force, where he meets his partner...one and only lex Luthor. There is a murderer on the streets... who had a closer aquiatance with Clark in the past...
1. New Partners

_**Title :** Cop Story (working title)_

_**Rating :** PG – 13 now for some swearing_

_**Disclaimer :** not mine, no matter how much I delude myself._

_**Summary :** AU, Clark Kent, after resigning from his position as the youngest investigative reporter in the history of Daily Planet joins police force, where he's paired up with the most eccentric cop in the predict …Lex Luthor._

_**Comments :** yes, please. Feedback and constructive critisizm are always very welcome._

_**Author notes :** This is going to take a while. I have most of this story planned out, but it gets worse, when I want to write. Be patient. And here Clark is not the biggest dork in the universe nor he is fashion blind. He is not stupid either. He's alien from a very advanced civilization! He must have high IQ. He's just oblivious, when it comes to his own person._

_**Warnings: **some character death.This WAS NOT beta-read. If You get annoyed with mistakes, please volunteer for the job._

_And I wrote it._

* * *

Lex went through his mornings on autopilot. He would get up, take a shower, depending on his mood burning hot or ice cold, like that particular day and then get dresses. He supposed he was a little over-dressed for a cop, but he could not really help it, that he liked his suits and expensive clothing.

Today it was black slacks and a dark purple sweater, v-necked. He wanted to go more casual. Getting his coat and car keys from where he left them the previous evening proved a small feat in it self, but, hell, he wasn't a detective for nothing.

He was in the elevator, when he stared wondering just how the hell had he left the keys to his favorite Porsche in the bowl full of apples. Sometimes the complexity of his own mind was unreachable in the morning. Well, it could have something to do with the fact, that he was drunk out of his ass yesterday when he came home. But maybe not. And he was going to keep telling himself that.

The ride was smooth thanks to low traffic, that did not happen in this city unless in the wee hours of the morning, like right now. Despite having to get up early, which wasn't really a problem since he was nearly insomniac anyway, going to the predict early had it's advantages. He could fill out the paperwork that just always seemed to be there, even when he did not have a serious case running or new evidence or any of those annoying little reports to read, drink his coffee in peace (and get it at that café without the line) and just observe people. Besides he liked the roaring of 400 mechanic horses in the engine of his car and could only properly enjoy them while going to work that early.

Yes, being an early raiser certainly had it's advantages.

At least that's what he thought, when he parked his car in his favorite spot, empty at this hour. Now, there was only a short walk to the café for his morning double espresso and then the predict.

The bell chimed quietly when he walked in. A waitress by the stand was engrossed in conversation with some guy sitting on a stool on the other side, but she raised her head and greeted him with a nod and a smile. He was a frequent customer here, after all.

She smiled apologetically to the man and started with Lex's coffee. The guy on the stool waved her like it was nothing, only her duty.

Lex thought that guy was strange. Normal people would turn around to see the newcomer or at the very least the person to their right, who was paying for coffee and seemed to be known in the place. But he did not.

Lex shrugged. It was none of his business. After all not every human on earth was as naturally curious as he was.

Nodding his thanks to the waitress, he left the place and headed back to the predict. He passed Lois Lane on his way, nothing unusual in that as the Daily Planet was only three blocks away. The unusual part was her strolling quickly, barely noticing him, only so to give him a slight nod.

Lex noticed she wore sunglasses, even though the sun wasn't glaring to viciously yet. And that she was dresses in black from head to toe. And those weren't Lois Lane trade looks. He made a metal note to call her later, invite her for coffee maybe, and certainly do some digging to know what happened, whom exactly she was mourning.

He was still lost in thought as he entered the predict and found his desk. Setting his coffee Lex Luthor prepared for another day of hard work.

It wasn't like he needed the job. After all he was the heir to the Luthor fortune. After his father's death his mother sold the company for more money than he would ever be able to spend.

He filled some of the report waiting for him, nagging and pressing to be filled. He did, occasionally taking a sip of his, rapidly growing cold, coffee, tuning out the noises of the place.

"Hey, Lex, you've been here all morning, who's the pretty guy?" He looked up at Victoria Hardwick, his ex-girlfriend, looming over his desk with a raised eye-brow.

"Leave him, Hardwick, he doesn't even know what you're talking about." That was Fordman, her partner, not on the best terms with Lex himself.

"Luthor! Come here!" And that was chief. Apparently he was not going to have peace this morning.

He got up and made his way to the office in between the desks and policemen, stopping shortly to knock on the door. It was more to announce his presence than anything else, as no-one usually had time to just wait in front of the door and wait to be called. There was always something to do.

Chief Reynolds looked up from some papers he's been scanning. His office was quite comfy, at least for a predict. It had a personal touch, especially visible in a giant armchair Reynolds had and two other overstuffed armchairs in front of the desk.

"Have a seat, Lex."

Lex did as he was told and only then noticed another person in the room. Sitting quietly, unmoving in one of those chairs was a man. But not just a man, Lex noted as he did a double take on him.

This was the most fucking gorgeous man he had ever seen, to quote Vicky. He seemed tall, even sitting, which so close to the desk couldn't be comfortable with his long legs, with broad shoulders hidden under a dark grey jacket. With dark, tousled hair and high cheekbones, with those full mouth and golden skin he had to be the 'pretty' Victoria was talking about.

It was only when he sat down, that he turned to look at Lex.

And Lex promptly did, what was very unbecoming of a Luthor. He forgot how to breath. Behind a wire-framed pair of glasses the most striking pair of eyes quietly observed him. They seemed green, but he couldn't be sure, wide and almost innocent. And there was something there…something sad, hidden deep within them. Where no-one was supposed to look. Where he always looked.

"Lex, meet your knew partner, Clark Kent. Clark, this is Lex Luthor."

"Hi." Clark smiled and Lex's breath faltered again. And then the full force of just hat exactly Reynolds said hit him. A partner? Him? But the kid, no matter how gorgeous he seemed, was just that. A kid. How old could he be? Nineteen? Twenty? And he was in homicide?

"Hello." He nodded. Play it cool, Luthor, always play it cool.

"Lex, I want you to take care of everything. Show Clark around, get him to know our work system and all. His desk will be the one behind yours, under the stairs to the archives."

"Of course." He nodded again.

"You can both go now."

They stood up almost simultaneously and Lex was surprised to see, that the kid…Clark was good two inches taller than him.

This was going to be a strange partnership, he thought.

* * *

_please review! Please, pretty please with sugar on top!_

_Tierry L._

_ps. I hope you liked it._

_ps2. I know it was short. i'll do better next time, i promise!_


	2. Old acquaintances

**Title :** Cop Story (working title)

**Author:** Tierry Leoine

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Rating :** PG 13 (I guess)

**Pairing:** Clex

**Warnings:** death of minor characters, slash, AU

**Summary:** Lex Luthor gets assigned with a new partner. Who is Clark Kent exactly and why does he draw Lex to him?

* * *

They walked down the aisle to the desk Lex occupied, passing people, who always turned from whatever they were doing to look at Lex' new partner. Lex knew that each of them was wondering just what had possessed chief Reynolds to assign Luthor a new partner. It wasn't like the poor guy wouldn't quit within a month of two, since that was the average time for them to give up trying to keep up with Luthor…or their ability to withstand his personality.

"Hey, Kent!" What could Fordman want from his new partner?

Lex turned to look at the other cop and then glanced at …Clark, who seemed a bit uneasy.

"Hello, Whitney. " the boy smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I thought it was you. What are you doing here anyway? Lana told me you studied journalism…"

"Whit, you know this guy?" Of course, where a nice piece of ass and a pretty face was involved there was always a Victoria Hardwick in the vicinity.

"Yeah, we grew up in the same town."

"You mean you're from Smallville as well?" The harpy turned to Clark then. He smiled again, but this smile shouted help! from twenty meters.

"Yeah."

"We need to get you settled." Lex had had enough of this little chit-chat. There would be time for that later.

"Okay. See you, Whitney." Clark smiled again, does this guy do it every time he says something? and followed Lex to their desks.

"Thanks…." Lex heard the rich voice behind him.

"What for?"

The kid shrugged. Like it should be obvious for what he was thanking. It was just that…it wasn't.

The phone was Lex's savior at the moment, since it began to ring, breaking to not so comfortable silence.

"Luthor. Yes…yes….we'll be there in a quarter." He hung up. Another case. Looking up, Lex met the green eyes watching him expectantly. Like the kid already knew what he was going to say. "It seems this is your lucky day, Clark. We've got a new case. Come on."

They went to Lex' car and Clark stopped short.

"That's your car?"

"Yes. Come on. We don't have much time."

"But…a Porsche? Carrera?"

"Yes. Now get it." Lex was getting impatient. He knew that it wasn't normal for a cop to have a car like this, but he would prefer young mister Kent to just stop staring and get in, so they could be on their way.

Fortunately Clark seemed to get the hint and got in, barely fitting his long legs inside. With that done, Lex started the engine and drove out.

"Umm…."

"Yes?"

"I know it's probably none of my business, but I have never met a cop who could afford a car like this one."

"Does the name Luthor mean anything to you?" This usually stopped all the questions about his wealth.

"Yes. You mean, you're The Lex Luthor? Lionel's son?"

"Yes."

"Oh…."

There was still something coming, Lex could feel it brewing in the younger man's brain. But the boy stayed silent for now.

"How do you know Fordman?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean, Whitney? We went to the same high school. His girlfriend was my closest neighbor."

"The pink princess?" Lex had no idea how that had slipped through. But Clark just laughed.

"Yes. And don't worry. You're not the only one, who called her that." Was he imagining, or was the a trace of sadness in Clark's voice? "Anyway, you still haven't told me where we were going."

"Met U." If he wasn't a little occupied and distracted at the moment, Lex would note the strange expression Clark wore for a second, when he heard about their destination.

* * *

_Author's Notes: this piece of fiction was written some two years ago. Because of that it is so short. But! I plan on continuing, when RL sorts itself out. Maybe soon. This applies for the rest of my stories in progress as well._

_I hope you liked this part. Comments and criticism are always welcome._


End file.
